


Saturday morning

by beautifulDinosaur



Series: A cat, two reptiles and youtube [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Traits, Are these enough tags, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Twitter, Kuroterushou, M/M, Multi, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Please Don't Hate Me, Saturday - Freeform, YouTube, i swear this is no alpha omega shit, is this how ao3 works, like very, no offense dear furrys but also no furrys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulDinosaur/pseuds/beautifulDinosaur
Summary: Daishou and his boyfriends do stuff on a Saturday morning,An animal/Youtuber AU (dont ask, just enjoy)This is part of an AU,,, I will continue this series it's my first time writing something serious ever!
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji
Series: A cat, two reptiles and youtube [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088210
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Saturday morning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time writing lmao
> 
> I'm dino,,, and yeah kuroterushou owns me and my heart. 
> 
> I wrote this for some friends on twitter, come scream with/ at me I'm @ / LowkeyDino there.

(How does one even fucking start a fanfic)

(Anyway)

(GAH HOW DO I START THIS IM SUFFERING )

Daishou woke up because of a long, furry and very warm snake tickled his nose.  
He sneezed, causing the warm pillow on his left to move.

"Ew" the pillow muffled, snuggling its head deeper in the actual pillow. 

As the dark green haired male opened his eyes, realizing that the fuzzy snake was the tail of his boyfriend. 

Which means, the earlier mentioned pillow must be his other boyfriend.  
Daishou sits up, shoving the tail out of his face.  
He then proceeds to wake his significant others up.

A head rises next to him, the blonde hair messy and the face it belongs to filled with a sleepy expression. 

"Suguruuu why did you wake me uppp?  
You also sneezed on me which is ruuudee"  
Daishou looks at his partner, ruffling his hair even more.

"I'm sorry Yuuji. Kuroos tail tickled my nose. I had to sneeze" He pulled the blonde onto his chest and hummed, the sudden movement woke up the third boyfriend. 

"Why are you awake? Isn't it like 7 am?"  
Kuroos bed head was worse than ever, Daishou giggled at the sight. 

"Get up, both of you. I'm hungry"

"But I'm so tirrreeeed" Yuuji flapped back on the pillow. "Why don't you two go and make food? I'm not good at cooking anyway!"

Daishou laughed, the sound filling the bright room. Kuroo got up, he scratched himself behind his ears, yawning and slowly making his way to the kitchen of their shared apartment, his tail swinging behind him.

They had breakfast in peace, if you can call Kuroo and Daishou flicking egg at each other peace. Yuuji just sat and watched his boyfriends, a smile tugging at his lips. 

They always spent Saturday mornings like this, letting the day float past as they watched movies and recorded a video together, for their shared YouTube channels. 

Daishou went out to buy chicken for today's dinner, since both reptiles and cats liked the small bird. 

Letting his split tongue dance over his lips, marinated the dark haired Nohebi player the food.  
Today's video was recorded, Kuroo currently worked on the editing while Yuuji planned out next Tuesdays video. 

They loved passing their days like this, peace and quiet flowing through them, like the wind which pale through the open window.

Daishou loved their saturday mornings. He loved waking his significant others up, je loved Terushimas sleepy expression, he loved how kuroo would get ip first and make breakfast 

He loved the sunny and the rainy saturday mornings eqaully, he loved going out to buy dinner, he loved every aspect about the video recordings, he loved reading the comments of fans, who seemed to slowly catch up that thier favorite creators werent as human as they thought. 

Fangirl 1000  
,Guys, neither daishou nor terushima blinked in the entire vid ?!?!?! 

Wolfboiii  
Im like a 1000% sure i saw a tail behind kuro!! 

ClaraVids__  
MY GOOOD!?!?!1?1?2 DAISHOU HAS A SNAKE TONGUE?!2?!2?21!!1 YALL IM ???

bruhGirl69  
Yall stfu. They arent animal persons whats this entire discussion??? 

fruitfriend  
Terushima used a green penicl hes a reptile confirmed

Daishou snikers to hinself, its interessting to see the comments debatting about the fact that the 3 boys may or may not "shapeshifters" or "animal spirits" were.  
Its not like he and his boyfriends tried to hide their animalistic parts, they just decided not to actually tell anyone.  
Someday their fans would find out, and that'll be fine. 

Daishou continued cooking dinner, smiling about their fans and sucess.

**Author's Note:**

> SCREAMS  
> This is waynto short.  
> But its ok since i didnt rlly have a plot. 
> 
> LOVE ME FELLOW RAREPAIR FRIENDS  
> i will definetly update this series. 
> 
> THIS WAS HEAVILY INSPIRED BY MY FRIENDS I SWEAR  
> I WILL TAG THEM IF I FIND OUT THEIR AO3 NAMES  
> THIS WAS THE FIRST TIME WEITING I REALLY ENJOYED IT


End file.
